ryuketsuekifandomcom-20200213-history
Mentalis Dragons
Overview Mentalis Dragons are a species of dragons exclusive to phase A of Planet Schrodinger. They are similar to two other species, Latias and Latios, which reside on phase B. Biology Mentalis Dragons (''Puma draconis)'' are dragons of feline descent, close in descent to the mountain lion (''Puma concolor''). They are covered in fur, which is very reflective and can be ruffled up to use special abilities. Males are able to bend light into solid forms, such as blades. Females are able to refract light to alter their appearance. Mentalis Dragons are also resistant to poison and most harmful drugs. Their feline descent gives them retractable claws, and sometimes, a Mentalis Dragon may be born with pointed ears. They are known to purr when content, like a normal cat. They are also able to see in low-light conditions, leap impossible distances, and run at up to 60 mph. Members of the royal family are also born with wings. Special Abilities Mentalis Dragons have been hunted for their fur for years. In order to survive, they have had to evolve special abilities. * Telekinesis - Mentalis Dragons are able to move things with their mind, up to 250 lbs. They can't seem to lift up objects that are large yet light. * Telepathy - By reaching out to someone else's mind, a Mentalis Dragon may share thoughts telepathically. The other party must accept the dragon's mind into theirs in order to receive messages. * Levitation - Mentalis Dragons are able to use their telekinesis on themselves in order to levitate. This allows them to fly, even without the wings belonging to the royal family. * Speed Augmentation - Mentalis Dragons can alter their own speed, as well as the speed of others. They have been known to hit speeds of 300mph. If a Mentalis Dragon attempts to use speed augmentation on a creature much faster than themselves, they gain the other party's speed, as well as increasing the other party's own speed a little. * Healing Abilities - For some reason, Mentalis Dragons can speed up the self-healing rate of others. This includes healing even life-threatening injuries, and detoxifying a person's body. It is possible, in theory, to create beams of healing energy or heal diseases, but no Mentalis Dragon has been able to do either yet. * Luck Manipulation - Mentalis Dragons may sometimes be born with black fur. If this happens, the dragon will be able to increase or decrease a person's luck. With a decrease, the luck is added to the dragon's own. * Flame Breath - A red Mentalis Dragon can breathe fire, like most stereotypical dragons. Royal Family Only * Flight - Members of the royal family are able to fly with their wings. * Teleportation - Royal Mentalis Dragons can teleport to places they know well, or to anyone they've spoken to telepathically. Theoretical These abilities are only theoretical, and no Mentalis Dragon has attempted to pull them off. An attempt will severely drain the dragon's strength the first time. * Barriers - With telekinesis, the creation of a barrier may be possible. * Portals - A Royal Mentalis Dragon may be able to form portals to other areas. This works on the same principle as teleportation. * Telekinetic Forces - With telekinesis, a force capable of knocking back/damaging enemies may be possible. * Flame Breath - Since the color orange is a combination of red and yellow, it is rumored that an orange Mentalis Dragon may be able to breathe fire. Weaknesses * Electricity - Even the smallest spark will paralyze a Mentalis Dragon for a few hours. * Dark Magic - Even speaking of dark magic will cause a Mentalis Dragon physical pain. * Hollow Bones (royals only) - Royal Mentalis Dragons have hollow bones, like birds. This may make them more brittle. * Intense Emotions - In times of intense emotion, a Mentalis Dragon will lose their abilities. * Attacks from Other Dragons - This is an odd one. Being attacked by another dragon will deal twice the damage a normal attack would. Known Royal Family Members * Elise Mentalis - First Royal Mentalis Dragon * Alice N. Draconeon - Current Queen * Alex V. Draconeon - Prince * [[Alyssa Aspen|Alyssa Elise Aspen]] - Princess * [[Mariko Shinon|Mariko Shinon (Night Fury)]] - Mercenary[https://lilacrtl.tumblr.com/post/165873171759/mariko-shinon-chapter-1-mariko-shinon [?]] Notes